


隐居之所 / A Hermitage of Two

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, M/M, Snarry-a-thon, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伏地魔死亡几个月后，西弗勒斯和哈利都从巫师世界中销声匿迹。然而，这并不能阻止其他人企图拜访他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	隐居之所 / A Hermitage of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hermitage of Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33915) by babygray_dam. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hello,  
> I'm sorry that I did not write back to you sooner.  
> I'm glad that you enjoyed my story, and to offer to translate it? That's... wow... I have no problem with you translating it, if you are still interested, that it. Just let me know where you post it when you do.  
> Have a good day!  
> -babygray

 

如果有人想要寻找西弗勒斯·斯内普，他只需前往边缘巷。在那条伪装成体面街道，实则狭窄泥泞的小道上，有一所年久失修的小房子，西弗勒斯在无罪释放后买下了它。他甚至把房子的一楼改造成了小商店，或者至少传言是这么说的。

不过，究竟能不能找到那个人就完全是另一回事了。他的房子只不过是边缘巷里那些难以分辨的建筑中的一座。所有房门上都没有门牌号或是名牌，窗子也抹上了太多污渍，根本没法一窥内部。

当然，就算你 **真的** 找到了西弗勒斯，也不能保证他真的会和你 **说话** 。

 

~*~

 

西弗勒斯·斯内普的店阴暗，散落着霉斑，积着厚厚的灰尘，充斥旧书和干草药的味道。整个房间里只有门边一扇窗户，窗板还被漆成了黑色。四壁都是挤满了书的架子，书柜将房间分隔成三大整齐的区域，不过这个房间本该有的整洁氛围完全被地上堆叠的书和羊皮卷破坏了。整间小店就是一片纸张和羊皮纸构成的迷宫。在书籍的海洋中，门口的那张柜台是抵御滔天骇浪的唯一堤坝。这块孤岛窄小得近乎敷衍了事，表面堆积着灰尘，露出灰头土脸的相貌。在柜台上方悬挂着一个老旧的酒馆标志，上面是一顶皇冠，顶在一只巨大的蜘蛛上方。

一位穿着短外套的年轻女士推开门走进店里，门铃尖叫一声。她的毛线帽子和乱蓬蓬的头发间点缀着雪花。她一边打量着商店，一边脱下手套。

“无论你想要什么我都没有，所以离开。”一个男声在墙后的什么地方叫道。

她走到柜台边。“我找哈利！”她大声回答道，希望能让那个人听见。

后墙上的一部分架子突然向外翻开。西弗勒斯从隐藏在架子后面的暗门中走了出来，身后火光闪烁。他脸颊内陷，毫无血色，一脸阴沉。身后照来的那一点微弱的火光被他那身高领黑长袍全部吸走，如同黑洞一般。她的目光先是落在了西弗勒斯被衣领包裹住的脖子上，然后她才抬起视线，看着这位曾经的教授的眼睛。

“格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯冷哼道。那扇暗门在他身后关上，那一点儿火光也被彻底截断，店铺再次陷入阴暗。“无论您还是魔法世界的其他人如何认为，但这些书 **全部** 都不外售。所以我建议您转过身，从哪儿来回哪儿去。”他大步穿过自己那一片书的迷宫，丝毫不受店里阴暗的光线困扰，走到她面前。

“我来这里不是为了书。”赫敏说。“我是为了哈利而来。您最近见过他吗？”

西弗勒斯在柜台后停下。赫敏靠近看去，发现西弗勒斯的脸几乎像食尸鬼一般。他羊皮纸似的皮肤紧紧地绷在突兀的颧骨上，眼睛周围是乌青的黑眼圈。“梅林在上，为什么你会以为波特在 **这里** 。”

“呃——”

“也许，格兰杰小姐，您应该去他的 **公寓** ？或者他的 **工作地点** ？我上次在报纸上看到他的时候，他在……Testy工作，我记得。”他站在柜台后，伸出修长苍白的手指按在灰扑扑的桌面上。“我相信您已经听说了。如果您还没听说，也许您的双亲可以带您探寻一番，当然，那需要他们终于明白自己的错误并且原谅您。”

赫敏瞪着他，耳朵尖都变红了。“我的父母同你无关。”她简短地说。

西弗勒斯嘲笑说：“那么他们尚未原谅您。多么……不幸啊。”

“我说了同你无关！”赫敏厉声说。“我只是想知道你有没有见到哈利。”

西弗勒斯收起冷笑，眯起眼睛。“我没见到。”他一字一字地说。“现在，如果您已经问完了，那么可否不要继续浪费我的时间，您应该去他确实有可能身处的地方寻找他。”

“我已经找过了。”赫敏打断他说。“我去过了他的公寓，去过他工作的地方，但他们都没见过他。 **没有人** 见过他，所以我才到这里来，才来找你，结果你一直在攻讦我的家人！”

“冷静，格兰杰小姐，我攻讦的只是 **您** 而已。”西弗勒斯纠正她说。“如果您这么迫切希望了解波特的下落，也许您应该咨询《预言家日报》。他们一旦获悉他的住址，定然会迫不及待付梓刊印。再一次地。”

“你一点都不关心，是不是？”她问。“哈利可能死了，或是遇到麻烦，而你一点都不在乎？”

西弗勒斯沉下脸：“愧疚感对我没有用，所以别在我面前像野猫一样尖叫，出去。”

赫敏呲了一声，昂起头，不过她还是离开了，狠狠地摔上了门。

 

~*~

 

一如既往，第二天的《预言家日报》用粗体字标题刊发了一篇简短的报道：

> **隐士波特**
> 
> **哈利放弃麻瓜生活，藏身于前行动总部**
> 
>  
> 
> 哈利·波特惊人之举震动朋友、家人和支持者。据哈利·波特的密友透露，近日哈利已经搬回伦敦格里莫广场十二号，以寻求“平和与安静”。自去年六月神秘人在霍格沃茨被打败后，两次大难不死的男孩做出一系列疯狂举动，此次不过是他又一次让人难以理解的决定。尽管波特此前的一系列举动，诸如他公开为诸如西弗勒斯·斯内普等凶手辩护，尚可归咎于波特可敬然而鲁莽无谋的善良天性，但最近他决定同巫师世界断绝联系，这一举动让他的许多支持者大为震动。
> 
> “我认为他只是想一个人静一静。”波特的一位前任同学，也曾亲身前往过格里莫广场十二号的知情人说。格里莫广场十二号因为在对抗名字都不能说的那个人的战争中占据的显著地位而广为人知。“你看，那地方让人毛骨悚然。任何一个正常人都不会愿意住在那里。他显然只是想在那里寻找平和与安静。”

 

西弗勒斯把报道读了两遍，然后将报纸撕成了碎片。文章所配发的哈利·波特的照片睁大眼睛白痴一般地看着西弗勒斯，然后从扯破的羊皮纸边缘逃走了。西弗勒斯把碎片丢进火里，看着火焰变成粉红色，字迹渐渐被烧成灰烬。

这个暗房里因为有壁炉，所以比正屋更温暖明亮。这个房间也更整洁，壁炉边摆放着一把旧椅子，还有一张小桌，可以靠近取暖。一面墙被橱柜全部占据，柜门锁好，保护其中整齐摆放的魔药原料。坩埚、长柄勺、搅拌棒和其他酿造工具挂在天花板下伸手可及的位置，现在也在积灰。橱柜的对面是一张宽阔的橡木桌子，表面伤痕累累但纤尘不染。一边有一道窄窄的楼梯，通往楼上。壁炉两边各有一道窄窗，被黑色的涂料全部漆黑。

西弗勒斯靠在椅子里坐好，随手把剩下的报纸碎片丢进炉火里。前门上的铃铛发出刺耳的声音，打断了他的思绪。“无论你想要什么我都没有，所以离开！”他习惯性地吼道。他呻吟着站起来，报纸残余的纸屑落在了光秃秃的硬木地板上。

“我是为了哈利而来！”赫敏·格兰杰大声回答他，西弗勒斯不由得翻了个白眼。他把隐藏的暗门推开，走进店铺里。

“格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯说，念出她的名字，每一个元音里都包含着厌恶。“您是否看过了《预言家日报》，或者您延续了韦斯莱的天生迟钝？”

“我知道《预言家日报》今天早上都报道了些什么。”赫敏说。沮丧的情绪让她的声音被堵在嗓子眼里。

“那么您就应该知道波特身在何处，请别来打扰我。”他站在一摞垒得特别高的平装本旁边，胳膊抱在胸前，等待她的反应。然而她没有离开。西弗勒斯挑起眉毛：“哦？”

“我进不去格里莫广场十二号。”她说。

“而您觉得这和我有什么关系？”

赫敏瞪着他。“哈利不应该呆在那栋房子里。”她坚持说。“那里已经没有三年前那么安全了，甚至还没有去年安全。所有人都知道它在哪里，而且有可能进去。”

“而您自己却未能进入？”西弗勒斯翘起嘴唇。“波特是个成年人，他完全有自由把自己锁在那坟墓里，只要他愿意，多久都可以。您毫无疑问可以理解，鉴于您以往尊重他人选择的权利的历史。”

赫敏愤怒地涨红了脸。“我说了我的父母同你无关！”

“我曾提到过您的父母吗？”西弗勒斯耸耸肩。“我不记得自己说起过，不过既然您自己提起了——”

“ **够了** ！”她叫道。“不要再说我的父母了，我们要说的是哈利，不是他们！”

“格兰杰小姐。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，丝毫不为她突然爆发的音量所动。“如果波特希望隐居，那么那是 **他的** 权利。”

“所以你一点也不关心其他人现在都进不了那栋房子？”赫敏飞快地说。“如果他受伤了怎么办？那房子里有那么多各种各样狡猾的陷阱——”

“哦，当然。”西弗勒斯邪恶一笑，说道。“但与其站在这里对 **我** 大吼大叫，我推荐您前往格里莫广场对他大吼大叫，那样才不是浪费您的时间。”西弗勒斯停顿了一下。“我建议您使用一个……麦戈风？如果您已经忘记了应该如何使用这种麻瓜物品，我相信您的父母一定会欣然同意教导您如何使用这种工具。”

西弗勒斯几乎还未说完，赫敏就已经怒不可遏地冲了出去。店门在她身后狠狠甩上，发出一声巨响，他整个人一抖，然后长叹。他回到炉火边，往壁炉里丢了一把飞路粉。“格里莫广场十二号。”他说，然后把头探进绿色的火焰中，结果却被推了出来。

他跪坐在壁炉边，皱着眉头看着炉火。有什么东西阻止西弗勒斯通过飞路系统联系格里莫广场十二号。他用手掌揉了揉眼睛，然后用力站起来。如果他今天要出门，他首先需要找到冬天的斗篷。

 

~*~

 

西弗勒斯藏身在小巷的阴影之中，从这里刚好可以看见格里莫广场十二号。他刚刚幻影移行，整个人都还很虚弱，累得红了脸。他抹掉额头上的冷汗，检查了一下盖住自己半张脸的黑色目镜依然在远处。今天天空晴朗无云，冬日阳光照耀得太过明亮。格里莫广场十二号门前的人行道上被人摆放了大量鲜花和蜡烛。

一个年轻女人推着婴儿车从路边走来，她看见门口致敬的礼物显然十分困惑，然后她发现了深藏在一边阴影里的西弗勒斯。她被吓到了，小小地抽了口气，然后飞快地走过去，回头不安地看了他一两眼，然后转过了街角。

西弗勒斯不由得抬手碰了碰脸上的目镜，然后他站直身体，大步走向格里莫广场十二号。他走向那栋房子时，房门和阶梯自动出现。阶梯上面满满的都是涂鸦，不过上面覆盖着一行大大的白色字迹“我们相信哈利”。房门也未能幸免，一只金红相间的凤凰图案被喷涂在木头房门上，凤凰的双翅展开，金色的鸟喙也张开唱着歌。

西弗勒斯盯着那已经被砸扁的蛇形门环，然后用魔杖敲了门一下。门没有自动打开。西弗勒斯翘起嘴唇，敲响了门环。门里有什么东西发出一声尖叫，但随着那声铿锵响亮的敲门声渐渐低下去，依然没有人前来开门。西弗勒斯叹了口气，从阶梯上走下去。西弗勒斯走过致敬的花束，房子又重新挤回藏身的房子中间。

在房子面对格里莫广场那一面的背面是一条没人通行的后街，入口被两个带轮子的垃圾桶堵住了。西弗勒斯轻松把他们移到一边。后街一侧是用铁丝网围住的小小后院。西弗勒斯走过一间被栅栏围住的狗窝，一条比格犬跳起来对他大叫。

西弗勒斯在隔开格里莫广场十一号和十三号的篱笆前停下来。他看了一会儿，从篱笆前往后退了三步，抽出魔杖，蹲下身。他用杖尖划过水泥地面上的裂缝，寻找自己几年前留下的那一丝细微的、看不见的魔法痕迹。

过了一会儿，他的杖尖擦过什么看不见也摸不着的东西，感受到了一丝微微的阻力。他胜利地张开嘴，触摸那个地方，发现尽管现在是寒冷的二月，但那个地方还很温暖。他用魔杖敲了敲那一点，然后往后退。

西弗勒斯面前的地面开始下陷，比格犬的叫声开始不安。最后西弗勒斯面前出现了一条混凝土和泥土构成的狭窄楼梯，一直通往地下。西弗勒斯立刻踏上阶梯，飞快地走进黑暗的隧道之中，长袍的袍角被甩在身后飘荡。西弗勒斯进入之后通道自己关闭，也将那只小狗的叫声突然关在了外面。现在西弗勒斯被封闭在了地下。

他站定了一会儿，周围是伸手不见五指的漆黑，还有隧道里湿润寒冷的空气。他把目镜掀起来顶在头上，揉了揉酸疼的眼睛，如释重负地长叹一声。

歇了一会儿，他开始沿着黑暗的隧道往下走。他的手扶着两边的墙壁，用魔法挖掘压制的白垩土和红土在手掌下十分平滑。在他的指尖下，他能分辨出建筑毁坏后留下的石灰泥，还有泰晤士河冲刷而来的黑色淤泥。

走过几百英尺后，隧道戛然而止，道路被两扇宽阔的木板堵塞。两块木板并肩而立，中间大概只有一道两英寸的缝隙。在木板后面也只有更深邃的黑暗。

西弗勒斯用杖尖碰了碰右边那扇木板同隧道顶相接的位置。他慢慢地用杖尖划过，再一次搜寻微小的魔法的痕迹，那一把可以让他进入的钥匙。差不多到一半的时候，他的杖尖碰到了那个魔法种子。西弗勒斯小心翼翼地把那一丝魔法往自己的方向勾了勾。

然后木板随之向内打开，露出一个空衣柜的内部。阳光透过衣柜的缝隙照射进来。西弗勒斯忙赶在光线模糊他的视线之前把目镜拉下来戴好。他能听见衣柜门外传来砰砰巨响和撞击声，还有布莱克夫人动听的尖叫声：“叛徒！混血！渣滓！”

他走进衣柜里，小心翼翼地低下头躲开大概同他眼睛同一高度的悬挂衣架的横梁。他轻轻推开衣柜的门，结果还是被阳光刺得退了回来。他在漆黑的隧道里走了那么长时间，现在眼睛无法适应阳光的强度。他后脑勺撞在横梁上，不由得低头呻吟了一声。

“你 **真的以为** 你 **破坏了我家** 就能摆脱得了 **我** ？！”

西弗勒斯揉了揉后脑正在涨起的肿块，眨眨眼驱赶走眼眶里的泪水，然后从衣柜里走出来。这间阳光灿烂的卧室里没有人。靠墙放着两张单人床。

“你这 **混血的暴发户** ！”

西弗勒斯从房间里走出来，来到楼梯平台上。哈利·波特在他两层楼下，站在门厅里，黑色的头发里夹杂着石膏粉尘留下的白灰，毛衣的袖子高高地卷到手肘的位置。他手里拿着大锤，凿子看起来卡在了墙壁和布莱克夫人肖像画框之间。

“波特！”西弗勒斯两手抓住楼梯扶手，大叫道。

哈利转过头。他脸上原来愤怒、坚决的表情消失了，露出一副惊讶的神色：“斯内普？”他丢下了锤子，向他跑过来。

“ **混血的渣滓** ！ **肮脏的杂种** ，玷污了 **我的房子** ！ **滚出去** ！”

哈利两步并作一步地跑上楼梯，目光一直牢牢地锁定在西弗勒斯的脸上。西弗勒斯本想往下走，但他的双腿在发抖。最后他们在一楼和二楼的楼梯中间相遇了。哈利靠向西弗勒斯，但在碰到西弗勒斯的胳膊之前，他强迫自己把手收了回来，垂在身侧。

“什么——你怎么在这儿？”他有些虚弱地问，仿佛下一秒就要迸出笑声或是眼泪。他的脸上和衣服上都沾着粉尘。“你怎么进来的？”

西弗勒斯克制住自己想要抓住哈利的冲动，他伸手扶住栏杆，说：“我自有我的办法。”

“ **我在跟你说话** 的时候你怎么 **敢** 走开！”

西弗勒斯抓住了哈利的手腕，把他拖进一边的小客厅。房门关上，把布莱克夫人的尖叫声关在了外面。

 

 

这间小客厅远比他记忆中干净得多。窗户被洗刷干净，原本被蛾子啃噬的窗帘也被扯掉，冬日的阳光毫无阻碍地倾泻而入。橱柜是空的，玻璃门在阳光下闪闪发光。薄薄的地毯也被清扫干净，再也找不到风干的虫子的尸体。西弗勒斯抬手盖住自己的脸，他的眼睛还在适应明亮的环境。哈利抓住西弗勒斯的手肘，把他领到沙发边。

“我不是残废，波特。”西弗勒斯抗议说，不过他还是让哈利给他领路。

“我知道。”哈利轻声回答。他们肩并肩坐在没有点火的壁炉前。哈利对着窗户挥了挥魔杖，窗户玻璃慢慢变得雾气蒙蒙，最后阴沉下来。“现在怎么样？”

西弗勒斯放下手。“好多了，”他说，但是他还是没有取下护目镜。

哈利看着西弗勒斯的脸，他的目光逡巡，寻找西弗勒斯的眼睛。然后他有些踌躇地伸出手，指尖擦过西弗勒斯的额角。他慢慢地把护目镜取下来。西弗勒斯的眼睛依然闭着，不过他开始尝试睁开。

西弗勒斯的眼睛色调漆黑，很难分辨哪一部分是虹膜，哪一部分是微微张大的瞳孔。哈利的拇指拂过西弗勒斯眼睛下方深陷的黑眼圈，扫过他的眼睫毛。西弗勒斯垂下眼睑，让哈利温暖的手指安抚他的皮肤。

“你在发抖。”哈利轻声说。

“我幻影移行到这儿来的。”西弗勒斯回答。哈利的手指停顿了一瞬间，然后伸进西弗勒斯的发际线里。“我不是残废，波特。”他有些愤怒地又说了一遍。“我依然 **可以** 使用魔法。”

“我什么都没说。”哈利温柔地微笑着说。他用手指梳理西弗勒斯的头发，西弗勒斯不由得靠向他的触摸。

“翻越高山！横跨峡谷！从森林走到海洋！”一群人就在小客厅的窗户下放声合唱，打断了片刻的安然。“他追寻！他搜索！最终他来拯救我！”

哈利被这突然的声音吓了一跳，收回手。歌声继续回响，他叹了口气，双肩也跟着塌了下去。“棒极了，真是棒极了。”他小声说。

大概七八个人就站在致敬的花束前，抬着头望天。他们都带着亮红色镶缀金色的围巾。一个人热情地打着小手鼓，其他人彼此手牵着手，就仿佛在祈祷。哈利走到床边，低头望着这支合唱的人群，脸色沉了下去。

“他献出生命！他献出灵魂！他献出自己的生活！一切哦，都为了其他人！”

西弗勒斯慢慢地站起来走到他身边。“宗教膜拜。”他说道，嘴角浮起一抹讽刺的微笑。“他们是不是也相信你能在水上行走？”

“要知道他们也崇拜你。”哈利反驳道。“他们称你为盾牌和使者。”

“荒谬。”

“披星戴月！风雨无阻！刀山火海！他战斗！他蛰伏！他有一颗金子般的心！”

合唱的人群看到两名穿着荧光黄马夹的社区安全巡逻员顺着街道走过来，歌声戛然而止。合唱团四散跑开，红围巾像旗帜一般在身后飘扬。巡逻员开始追着他们跑，不过他们也在那一堆花束和礼物前停了下来。两名巡逻员凑在一起说话，矮个子指了指致敬的花束，然后两个人一起抬头看向这栋楼。

“你得把那座小山清理掉，波特。”西弗勒斯说。高个子的巡逻员开始对着马夹上的无线电说话。“不然这地方会招惹更多麻烦。”

“我要那它们怎么办？丢进垃圾桶里？”

“我相信格兰杰会很乐意给你建议。”巡逻员走开了，继续他们的巡逻路线。“显然，这也能让她不要每天早晨都来骚扰 **我** 。”

哈利瞪着西弗勒斯说：“所以你才会到这里来？因为赫敏不停地烦你？”

“是的，我希望她不要继续‘烦’我。”西弗勒斯毫无负担地承认了。哈利垂下目光。“她努力得开始惹人厌了，她相信你躲在这小破房子里会伤害自己。”

哈利瘪嘴，然后他扯出笑容。“好吧，”他强迫自己欢快地说，结果声音反而因此发紧。“我会给她送一只猫头鹰，让她知道我一切很好。”

西弗勒斯皱起眉头，往窗外看了一眼，结果他又往后缩了缩，不得不把目镜重新戴上。他问：“为什么没有人能从前门进来？”

哈利从西弗勒斯身边走开，目光垂下。“因为我是这么施咒的。”他说。“实际上是对整座房子。我花了好几天的时间。我断开了飞路系统。我确定了所有通道都被封闭了……”

西弗勒斯说：“想来一定很艰难，想想看之前凤凰社在这栋房子里花费了多大功夫。”

哈利忽视了他话语里的讽刺。“应该没有路出去，也没有路进来。”他停了下来，抬眼看着西弗勒斯。“但是你进来了。”

“我有我自己的秘密通道。”哈利张开嘴，但西弗勒斯没搭理他的关心。“我几年前就留下来的。”他说。“使用那条通道所需的魔法和点亮一根火柴差不多。”

哈利还是说道：“要看你怎么点亮火柴。”

西弗勒斯看向窗外。那些崇拜者又回来了，跪在礼物山前。“如果你决心要逃离大众崇拜，你应该挑选一处不那么显眼的螺丝洞，而不是一处众所周知的纪念馆。”

哈利大声叹气。“你说得容易，但我已经尝试过其他所有地方了。唯一剩下的选择可能就是搬进我在古灵阁的保险柜里，但是小精灵们 **实际上** 不太乐意再见到我。”

崇拜者用围巾盖住自己的头，双手捂住自己的脸。他们喃喃的祈祷声传到楼上就听不清楚了。

“我倒是知道一个地方，你还没有尝试过。”西弗勒斯轻声说。“僻静，无人问津，而且就我所知，不会被鲜花和崇拜者环绕。”哈利转头看西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯站直了，但目光依然停留下楼下的人群身上。“不过只是个建议而已。”他僵硬地补上一句。

“我不希望给你造成麻烦。”哈利说。西弗勒斯的头扭了过来，面向哈利，但黑色的目镜遮住了他的眼睛。“而且一旦走漏了我再次搬家的消息，他们就会骚扰我的新住址。你不会希望那样的。”

“我认为你低估了我驱逐那些多事之人的能力，哪怕是再难缠的也无所谓，我甚至无需动用诅咒。”西弗勒斯想着自己的手段，微笑着说。

哈利不由得往后缩了缩，嘴巴微微张开：“你对赫敏说起了她父母，是吗？”

一个崇拜者双手高举到空中，似乎在等待天上看不见的赐福：“天佑哈利·波特！”

“两次大难不死的人！”其他人跟着举起双手，念诵道。“黑魔王的毁灭者，和所有黑暗的征服者！”

“天佑阿不斯·邓布利多！”

“导师！支柱！我们立足的基石！”

“他们一定是在开玩笑。”西弗勒斯厌恶地低声说。

“天佑西弗勒斯·斯内普！”

“盾牌！使者！少年救世主的守护者和引导者！”

“天佑哈利·波特！”

“两次大难不死的人！将引导者引领回此岸的圣人！”

“好吧，我听够了。”西弗勒斯宣布说。他大步冲出小客厅，袍角在身后翻飞。

哈利紧追着西弗勒斯跑出来，脸上挂着笑容。“怎么，你不想听听看他们都是怎么说罗恩和赫敏的吗？”西弗勒斯在衣柜前停下来，这个衣柜将带他回到外面。哈利跟着走进来，在房间里探头探脑，惊奇道：“等等，这是那个夏天我和罗恩一起住的房间。”西弗勒斯打开衣柜的门，哈利有些怀疑地看了他一眼：“你的秘密通道就在我的卧室里？”

西弗勒斯停下来，转过身。“你要不要跟上来？”他问。“还是你更乐意留下来听他们继续歌颂？”

“我——”哈利有些犹豫。西弗勒斯还戴着护目镜，这样让他的表情更加难以捉摸。“不。”他虚弱地笑了一声。“我觉得我今天已经听够了颂歌了。”

“那么把手给我。”西弗勒斯说着对哈利伸出左手。哈利毫不犹豫地握住他的手。十根手指就仿佛钥匙和机簧一般滑入注定的位置，十指紧扣。“你可以幻影移行带我们回家。”

“我以为你不是残废。”

西弗勒斯扁嘴，不过他的嘴角微微上扬。“跟上来。”他抽出自己的魔杖，稍稍寻找了一会儿，然后带着哈利走进通往另一边的黑暗隧道。

 

~*~

 

就在当天，《预言家晚报》发表一副照片，标题写道：

> **离开凤凰之巢：**
> 
> **隐士斯内普拯救波特于孤独之境**

 

西弗勒斯难以置信地瞪着配发的照片。那的确是他本人，站在巷子里，帮助哈利从隧道里爬出来。哈利抬头对西弗勒斯笑着，眼睛里闪着爱意。哈利靠向斯内普，西弗勒斯也在对他微笑，薄薄的嘴唇微微翘起。

他把报纸往工作台方向随手一丢，然后盯着炉火发呆。直到脚步声将他从沉思中唤起。

“你 **确定** 你不介意我呆在你这里？”哈利从楼梯上走下来，手里举着一根点亮的蜡烛，问道。他刚刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的。他穿着的袍子太长，不得不用皮带在腰的位置勒住。“我知道你有多么在意自己的隐私，而且——”

“波特。”西弗勒斯厉声说，有点儿吓到哈利。“如果我 **介意** 的话，我当时就不会主动提出。”

“是。没错。你是对的。”哈利小声说。他的目光四处打转，就是不看坐在壁炉前愤怒的人。他注意到地板上的《预言家晚报》，捡了起来。他的脸先是涨红了，然后看见了照片，立刻脸色煞白。“他们——”他清了清嗓子。“他们动作还真快。”

“我应该想到的，肯定会有人在周围打转，等着抢新闻。”西弗勒斯喃喃自语道。“现在——”西弗勒斯也红了脸，然后摇摇头。

“现在他们很可能在 **这** 附近打转了。”哈利说。“抱歉。”

“ **你** 有什么可抱歉的，波特？”西弗勒斯爆发道。然后他几乎很明显地克制住自己的脾气，叹了口气。“别担心，我知道如何把这些苍蝇赶走。”

“靠侮辱他们的父母。”

西弗勒斯抬起头，哈利靠在壁炉边，胳膊抱在胸前。不过他的表情不同于他的姿态，流露出紧张的情绪。哈利从壁炉边站直身，走到西弗勒斯的椅子前停住。他缓缓地跪在西弗勒斯面前，手搭在椅子扶手的边缘。

哈利的脸颊和下巴上还留着短短的胡茬，有些发暗。西弗勒斯用指尖抚过短短的须髯，指腹抚过哈利的下嘴唇。即便是在昏黄的火光下，他也很难错过哈利嘴唇的嫣红。那双唇在西弗勒斯的触摸下微微张开。西弗勒斯冰冷的手指勾住哈利的下巴，哈利的眼神为此深暗。西弗勒斯低下头，吻了下去。

有人用力捶打锁住的前门，门上的铃铛尖声大叫。西弗勒斯垂下手。“如果是格兰杰，我 **会** 诅咒她。”

哈利的额头贴着西弗勒斯的额头，手握住了西弗勒斯的胳膊，有些微弱地笑出声。

 

~*~

 

如有有人要寻找哈利·波特，那么他只需要前往边缘巷。这段旅程必然不那么愉快，需要穿过泥泞的小巷，两边布满了可以交换位置的房子，然后需要深入到西弗勒斯斯内普的店铺，那座纸张和羊皮纸构成的黑暗迷宫。至少流言是这么说的。

很少有人真正踏上这条寻找的旅程，特别是在情人节那日的事件之后，或者按照某些人的说法『千疥之夜』之后。西弗勒斯不那么讨人喜欢的个性，以及他侮辱访客的嗜好本身，就足以将大部分坚持不懈的狂热信徒赶走。

然而，如果你 **真的** 成功找到哈利，那么当你看到他望着西弗勒斯·斯内普，眼神里闪烁着爱意，千万别惊讶。还有，当你看到西弗勒斯·斯内普回以同样的目光，最好什么都别说。

 

**完。**

 


End file.
